Recently, with the rapid development of electronic products, digital cameras. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are equipped with digital cameras. Double-camera imaging devices are able to achieve many features, such as fast speed focus, aperture adjustment, night enhancement, 3D image synthesis, and so on. However, optical axes of the two camera units contained in the double-camera imaging devices are difficult to adjust when they assembled together, and imaging effect is difficult to guarantee.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an double-camera imaging device which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.